Weasley and Malfoy
by DaughterofTheHuntress
Summary: How Danielle an adopted child of the Weasley family came to be with Malfoy
1. Prologue

Arthur Weasley and his wife had six kids. Most people would think that was enough. They wanted another little girl. They went to a deserted adoption center down town. None of the babies seemed just right. That was till they saw a red headed little girl, with sparkling blue eyes." We want this one." Molly Weasley said.

"No one wants her." The lady behind the desk said. She was a plump woman with a permanent scowl on her face.

"Why not?" Arthur asked.

"It's why her parents didn't want her. She levitated a cookie in her crib." She said. The Weasleys looked at each other and knew this was the baby for them.


	2. Danielle

"Danny wait up!" Ron was yelling to Danielle as she hopped onto the Hogwarts express. They were starting their fourth year and Danielle was excited to be back. She was a muggle-born Gryffindor and an adopted child of the Weasleys. They adopted her before they had Ginny and they treated her well.

"You're so slow Ron!" She snapped as she climbed ladder. He was falling behind. They found a compartment at the end of the hall. It had Hermione, Harry, Neville, and Lavender and Parvati. There was only one seat left." You take it Ron, I'll find another compartment." He nodded gratefully. She set off to find another compartment. Oh no, she thought when she saw the only available compartment had Malfoy in it. She had never talked to him before. Ron told her to steer clear of that jerk, but it didn't look like she had much of a choice now.

"May I have this seat?" She asked in a polite manner. **What she's a lady?**

"Sure." He replied looking her over, "Who are you?"

"Danielle." She said, not meeting his eye.

"What house are you in?" He asked.

" Gryffindor." She said. Why is he asking her so many questions?

"Oh, then I'm not talking to you." He said. Why is he such a toddler?

"Oh because that determines that we're supposed to hate each other." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm." Danielle, " Think about it. Does it really matter?" He didn't reply. They were silent the rest of the way. When they arrived at Hogwarts she sat next to her brother. Everything went peacefully and when she hit her soft mattress later that night she passed out right away.


	3. Draco

I did think about it. A lot. I, Draco Malfoy don't get how one person can make what I've believed in for years sound so stupid in a matter of seconds. That girl is really a miracle worker.

I was thinking about her on my way to the Great Hall, for breakfast. Not about her, more about what her influence on the train did to me. I barely heard Professor Dumbledore when he talked about the Triwizard Tournament. I didn't mind when he said no one over seventeen could enter. I wasn't going to anyway, not that my friends knew that. I spotted Danielle across the room, she looked back at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. I turned away.

Why was I feeling drawn to her? She was nothing but a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor who didn't scowl when she saw me, or act like I had a strange disease and avoid me."Draco, are you alright?" Pansy asked from across me. I nodded. I guess I had spaced out.

"I'm fine just upset about the tournament." I lied. She nodded.

"I know. Dumbledore is a git." She said.

"What, like you were going to enter." I said, smirking.

"No, but I wanted to see you enter." She replied, smiling.

"You wanted to see me get, KILLED!" I asked. She shook her head, horrified.

"No I-" She stopped noticing I was laughing,"Draco!" She screamed punching me in the stomach. We started laughing. Pansy was his friend, but sometimes he thought she only liked him to get in the family. All Slytherins were scandalized by people who weren't pureblood wizards. Mean names were said about those who weren't.

Later that evening, everyone was watching for the other schools. Beauxbatons came first. They were holding themselves, talking about how they were freezing. What a bunch of babies, it's warm for here! Their giant headmistress walked up to Dumbledore, who kissed her hand. Ewe! They went inside to get warm. Next we saw Durmstrang come up from the water on a humongous ship. Then what do you know, Victor, freakin, Krum was here! I swear Weasel about peed his pants.

**Okay can you please review and give me some criticism? And the chapters will eventually get longer, it's just hard getting into the story. It will get longer. And I didn't mean to make this first person point of view that's just how it turned out. It will be third, hopefully, from now on. Also I don't own Harry Potter, I just own Danielle and my plot.**


	4. Danielle 2

The schools weren't that impressive to Danielle. She thought that Beauxbatons were sissies and that Durmstrangs were full of themselves. It didn't come to her mind that it was cool for Viktor Krum to be here. Ron thought it was. Talk about a bromance.

She was walking down the hall, late for potions. Shape was going to kill her! Who did she run into? You guessed it Draco Malfoy."Watch it Gryffindork!" He snapped, when she rammed into him.

"Look whose back on the name calling!" She said,"I was thinking you were too mature for that."

"Oh it's you. Are you late for potions too?" He asked her. She nodded, shocked at his sudden change in tone."Lets walk together." She walked beside him studying him. She couldn't help but notice that he was handsome. "Like what you see?" She went red,"Its okay, I do too." She was shocked. She just smiled. Not all Slytherins were bad, she thought as she walked into the potions classroom.

"Look who decided to show up. Miss Weasley, I-" he stopped when Draco walked in."I guess I can let it slide." She looked at Draco in amazement.

"That just happened?" She asked. He chuckled and nodded.

"New partners today." Snape said. They all looked around.

"Would you like to be my partner?" Draco asked. She nodded. They sat at a table in the back. All through the lesson they would sneak glances at each other and blush when they made eye contact, not noticing the glares they were getting from Ron.

Later in the common room Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked up to Danielle, looking grim.

"Do you fancy Draco Malfoy?" Ron blurted.

"Maybe, why?" She replied. He looked furious.

"It's Draco Malfoy!"

"Yes I know that."

"He's a Slytherin!"

"So!"

"You're a Gryffindor, a Weasley, and a muggle-born. What could he possibly see in you?" She slapped him. He looked at her and noticed her eyes were filled with unshed tears. He hadn't meant to upset her. She ran out of the common room, with her head down and ran into Draco, again. This time it wasn't a nice encounter.

"Teach this Gryffindor a lesson." He said not looking up. She felt two pairs of arms push her down and kick her in the stomach.

"Malfoy!" She said. He looked down at her in horror.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you." He said. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Her tears finally came down. Hard. She slapped him.

"You would have attacked a first year?" She slapped him again. She ran back up to the dorms. Hermione was on her bed, but jumped off when she saw the state Danielle was in.

"What happened, Danny?" She asked.

"Draco got his goons to attack me and when he saw it was me he apologized but he would have done it to anyone else! That git!" She said and Hermione looked furious. She didn't say anything, but she held onto Danielle, while she cried.


	5. Draco 2

He hated what he did. Why did have to let his instincts, make his life so messed up. She was right, all those things she said were true. He was a jerk with no regard for anyone else's feelings.

He hurt someone he loved. What? He said he loved her. As cliche as it sounded, it was love at first sight. Her blue eyes pulled him in, and her smile made his insides melt. She was a Weasley, muggle-born, and Gryffindor. But he had never felt this way about anyone.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Pansy asked him, her brown eyes filled with concern."You've been acting really weird."

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." He replied. She nodded, sitting next to him. Her sweet scent brushed his nose, making it tickle. He loved Pansy, but it was more of a brother, sister type deal than anything else. She smiled all of a sudden, as if remembering something. Her dimples stood out on her cheeks."What?" He asked, amused.

"I was thinking-" She started.

"Oh, no!" He said laughing.

"Shut up." She snapped, slapping his arm playfully." I was thinking, if they asked us to get dress robes, then we're going to have a dance or something" She said. She sounded like she was excited about this, and her excitement was contagious to all of the girls around. She then sighed flipping her dark brown hair over her shoulder.

"What?" He asked.

"What if I don't get a date to this dance?" she replied. Oh,no does she mean him?

"You don't even know if there's going to be a dance. Don't freak out yet!" He said, smiling and walking out of the common room.

DMDMDM

Draco tried to find Danielle. He looked everywhere. When he finally found her, she walked away from him as soon as she saw him.

Later that evening, the champions were announced. There was Krum, of course, Fleur, who was a very pretty blond girl and Cedric Diggory, the stupid Hufflepuff. Then another name jumped out of the goblet. Harry Potter! As if he needed anymore attention. Then Dumbledore declared that there was going to be a Yule Ball. He tried to find Danielle, to ask her, but she ignored him.

He had ended up asking Pansy, who was thrilled to go. On the night of the Yule Ball, she had curled her long, brown hair, and she was wearing a blue dress to her knees. She looked very pretty. Danielle looked beautiful, though. She wore a pale blue gown to her ankles that flowed out at the waist, her red hair down in gorgeous curls.

Pansy had ended up dancing with Nott and he was alone as was Danielle. He walked over to her and sat down."Go away." She said.

"Danielle, Im truly sorry I hurt you." He said

"And how am I just supposed to take your word for it?" She asked. Then he did something that surprised him and Danielle. He got oN Top of a table and called for attention.

**Ooh cliffe! Tell me if you love it or hate it. Review! Im new to this site and expect more things from me!**


	6. I love yous

"Everyone!" Draco started and Danielle felt her mouth hang open." Now you all know I'm Draco Malfoy and Im a Slytherin. But I'm here to announce my feelings towards one girl." Everyone looked at Pansy, but Draco shook his head." Not Pansy. It's a Gryffindor muggle-born and part of the Weasley family." Everyone looked at Danielle, who's mouth was to the floor."Danielle Weasley, I... I... I love you." Everyone gasped and a few girls cooed. Danielle didn't know what to do, so she stepped on the table Draco was on and starting crying.

"I love yo... You too." His face was beyond happy. She wrapped her arms around Draco. Everyone was so shocked by this announcement.

Draco and Danielle started dancing on the floor and just had their arms around each other, showing no signs of letting go.

**Sorry that was so short, it was just an I love you thing. Thank you for reading my story and please review. Also sorry for the late update. Not that there are many people following. Thank you to those who are and expect great things. Bye! Next chapter will be longer. I've added favorite stories to my profile, if you want to look at those. Okay for real bye this time. Byyyyyyyyyyyyyye!**


	7. AN I'll update soon

**Sorry to those who think this is an update, I just want to tell you I have writers block.**

**I WILL update this weekend, I promise!**


	8. Second Task

Draco and Danielle were walking together on a Saturday morning. The sunlight was filtering through the trees as they walked with intertwined fingers.

"Draco, don't you see how they are looking at us?" Danielle asked.

"What?" Draco said with a puzzled look.

"Them." She said pointing to the people who were scowling at their hands.

"Why do they bother you?" Draco asked.

"I don't know it's just their stares are making me uncomfortable." She replied.

"Then they're going to hate this." He said cheekily, as he bent down and kissed her cheek. People glared. She giggled.

"I just thought they'd be used to it now that we've been dating for one month." She said. He frowned.

* * *

"People get over it!" Draco shouted at some people walking into the great hall. They flinched, but did stop.

Danielle shook her head disapprovingly."Thats not how you make it better." She said. Draco shrugged.

"Come on, lets just eat so we can head to the second task." He said changing the subject. She glared slightly, but nodded.

* * *

They ate quickly and got ready for the second task. People were staring, but Draco glared at them and they stopped and turned their attention to the champions. The Gryffindors were cheering madly for Harry. The Hufflepuffs were cheering for Cedric and of course Draco had to cheer for Harry because Danielle told him to. She could be really scary when she wanted to.

When he pointed this out she just smiled and said she knew. Pansy then spotted them and made her way over with Theadore Nott, her knew boyfriend.

"Hey guys can we sit here?" Pansy asked. They nodded. Nott sat by Draco and Pansy took a seat next to Danielle. They got into their own conversations. Pansy and Danielle were friends now. Danielle had grown closer to some of the Slytherins who didn't care that she was a muggle-born.

The champions got in the water and everyone was waiting anxiously. The first one to emerge was Cedric carrying his girlfriend Cho. They waited a few more minutes until Krum came up carrying Hermione. They waited a good while until Harry came up with Ron and Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister. Fleur had been attacked by grindylows and forced to come up.

Fleur ran up to Harry."You saved her even though she was not yours to save!" She said kissing him on the cheek. She turned to Ron."You helped!"

"Yeah I guess I did." Ron said as Fleur kissed him too. How did he help if he was knocked out in the water?

Everyone headed back up to their common rooms after finding out Cedric was in first, Harry was in second, Krum was in third and Fleur was in fourth

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Anyway I hope you liked it! Review!**

**Also I don't own Harry Potter. If I did a lot of people who died wouldn't have.**


	9. Things Turn Nasty

Lucius Malfoy was talking to his son Draco. "I hear you're dating the mudblood Draco." He drawled. Draco glared at him.

"Don't call her that!" He shouted. Lucius laughed evilly.

"She is not meant to be with you, Draco. You need to break up with the mudblood." He said. Draco stared at his father. He couldn't break up with Danielle! He loved her.

"I can't!" He protested. Lucius glared at his son.

"If you want to get with the Dark Lord, you will." Lucius said.

"I don't want to get with You-Know-Who! I want to be with Danielle!" Draco said.

"You can't have her." Lucius hissed,"If you stay with her, then we might just have her removed." With that he stalked away from his son, who was beating himself up inside. He meant they would kill her! He had to break up with her! For her own safety.

* * *

Danielle and Hermione were up in Ginny's room. The three girls were having the best time ever. Until an owl that Danielle recognized as Draco's tapped on the window. She opened it, and the owl came flapping in. She grabbed the letter enthusiastically. She ripped it open. It said:

_Dear Danielle, _

_It is with great sadness that I write this. I can't be with you anymore. I just don't feel it. I hope you can somehow forgive me one day. I led you on and I'm sorry._

_I know you're hurting, but I'm positive you'll fine someone else one day. Keep being your great self._

_My dearest apologies,_

_Draco Malfoy _

Danielle ripped up the letter and bolted out of Ginny's room, in tears. She ignored the questions she was getting from her family. She cried until there were no more tears left. What did she do wrong? Was he lying about loving her? Did he just take pity on her? Those questions were running through her mind as she lay crying.

* * *

Hermione grabbed the torn up pieces of the letter and just made out the words. "He broke up with her, over a letter!" She shouted. Ginny looked murderous. How dare he do that to her sister?

They ran downstairs where they met Ron. "What's wrong with Danny?" He asked them.

"Draco broke up with her over a letter!" Ginny said, her nostrils flaring. Ron fumed.

Draco was in for it now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Review!**


End file.
